harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *Warner Bros. *DVD Website *Scholastic *Bloomsbury *J.K. Rowling Official Site Fansites News, etc. *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Harry Potter's Page: News, forums, Photo Galleries and more... *The Daily Snitcher: Daily News, Updates on Harry Potter related... *Magical-Menagerie: An awesome fan site with news, photos, graphics, information and much more! *HPANA: The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more. *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard’s magical world. *MuggleMix: A Harry Potter fan/news base. Info and news on the books and movies, HP games and tests etc. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the story. *S.P.E.W.: HPANA's Speaking Potter Every Week site. Podcasts *PotterCast: hosted by the-leaky-cauldron.org *MuggleCast: hosted by mugglenet.com *Hogwarts Radio: hosted by HPana.com *The Secrets Of Harry Potter: hosted by Star Quest Production Network Encyclopedias *Accio Quote!: Largest Archive of Facts about the Harry Potter series from J.K. Rowling. *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal RPGs *Lavaltrie: A Non-canon Wizarding RP Community : A Non-canon wizarding roleplay community with lots of features and active daily. *Hogwarts: The Next Chapter : A Harry Potter based forum set in the year 2047. *Hary Potter Haven : Harry Potter forum-based RPG *Lumos Alliance: A Harry Potter RPG focused on Hogwarts with several interactive features and a story plot that extends past the walls of the school, into a dark time for the Wizarding World *HP RPG: Forum based roleplay site that focuses on original, unique characters and storylines outside of the trio. *Magikal World: A forum based RPG, winner of many awards over the last 3 years. *Potter RP: Forum-based HP Roleplay site where you can be anything you want to be, from student to Auror to Minister for Magic. *Riddled in Darkness: Formerly known as 'Hogwarts by Night', this RPG takes place in White Wolf's Old and New world of Darkness mixed with the Harry Potter World adding Deph to plots and creations. *Hogwarts NEXT: A Harry Potter future Roleplay site where you can choose what happens to the Wizarding Community. *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG *Virtual Hogwarts: A forum based RPG boasting a working quidditch and dueling system that has been around since February 2003. *Hogwarts Online: The virtual remake of the Hogwarts that is found in the Harry Potter book series. *Planet Harry Potter Guild A forum-based Harry Potter RPG. The site approaches the world with a light and enjoyable mood. In addition, there are events of various themes once in a while as well as secret roleplaying rooms to uncover. That is why it fun, unique and easy to use. It is truly the best magical gathering! *A Phoenix Lament: A Phoenix Lament, a new and immersive Harry Potter RPG. *Magical Hogwarts; An advanced RPG site based around the three schools featured in the Harry Potter universe. *Unified Hogwarts; An immersive RPG dedicated towards adding life to JK Rowling's realm. *Return of the Dark Ages; The main plot of our roleplay centers around a good vs. evil fight thirty years after Voldemort has been killed. We allow our characters to be students, teachers, Ministry officials, etc. We also have an upcoming Interhouse Tournament in addition to a Minister for Magic voting simulation and a staff-student Quidditch game. Come and join the magic. :) *Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry: A Forum-based RPG that takes place present day in Hogwarts and in the larger Wizarding World. Creativity Welcome. *Hogwarts Realm; A small forum that also does RPGs too, with different things happening at different times. *myHogwarts; An active forum-based RPG with lessons, Quidditch and Wizard Chess! *Hogwarts Extreme An interactive harry potter role-plaing game. *Harry Potter Boards A message board website with RPG's, lessons, and house activities. *Hogwarts Remade It has been 30 years since the defeat of Voldemort and the death of Harry. A new evil has arisen since. Remain human, claim a canon, become a different species, or create your own race entirely! We are an advanced Role-playing site, so come in and join us! *Dark Times RPG Interactive Harry Potter RPG, that features an item and stat system, also features trading and classes. *Deckleswood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry A RPG wizarding school based on the world of Harry Potter. *History of MagicHistory of Magic is a brand spanking new Marauder Era Harry Potter RPG. Ever wanted to have power on an RP site, but don't feel like creating your own from scratch? Well, we're looking to find more people to help us out, so come and join now! *Green’s AcademyGreens is an open RP site that is loosely Harry Potter “based”. *Harry Potter Romanian RPGAn romanian active forum-based RPG on Harry Potter world. Automatic sorting, interesting activities, active members and a lot of fun. *Harry Potter Haven RPG A forum-based RPG with regular classes and special events. *Avada Kedavra - The Roleplaying Community One of Piczo's most active role play sites. Create a character at Madame Flore, play in the Trivia Corridor, Chat with other Students, Bother Snape or Umbridge and read the Daily Prophet! *Hogwarts New Zealand: A Harry Potter Role Playing site based in New Zealand. *HarryPotter-RPG.net Fanfiction and fanart *The Whomping Willow: A great fan site or same as Harry Potter online encyclopedia with Magical Name Maker, Quizzes, Forum page, Games and many more. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com: A fan fiction site with over 57,000 stories archived. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A JK Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. The site is based in Australia. *Accio Role-play: A small, friendly roleplay on piczo. Visit Hogsmeade, St. Mungos.. and even Privet Drive. NO FORUMS, just chat. *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. *Fiction Alley: Fanfiction, discussion, and art archive *Dark Lord Potter.net A Harry Potter Fan fiction based Forum leaning towards the darker aspects of the Harry Potter series, known for it's extremely critical, but honest reviews. *Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. *MNFF Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated A fanfiction archive devoted to Ron/Hermione, with forums *Granger Enchanted A fanfiction archive featuring stories with Hermione Granger as the main character and a wide variety of pairings International Fansites Spain and Latinamerica * BlogHogwarts: The most recognized Harry Potter fansite in spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. They are really fast in publishing news and have been cited in the most important blogs about movies. * Harry Latino: The web page in Spanish more visited, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a postcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. * Harry Potter LA: Another website for Latin American Harry Potter fans. * ElDiccionario.org: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available in Spanish. It forms a part of HarryLatino's net. * Merodeador Forums: The Forum-Muggle site in Spanish! All about the books, the actors, movies, and more. * Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. Brazil/Portugal * Potterish: The most recognized fansite in Brazil, the site has an JKRowling.com's Award. News, Galleries, Exclusives, Interviews, Editorials and more!! * Oclumencia: The most important fansite in Brazil. News, Exclusives Images, Galleries and more. * ScarPotter.com: Contains news & updates on Harry Potter, including Photos. Italy *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with News, Photo Gallery, Fan Art and many more. *Gazette of the Prophet: Italian News / Updates on Harry Potter series. France *UniversHarryPotter.com French Harry Potter site with Daily Updates, Photo Gallery, Fan Art and many more. Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German Harry Potter site with News, Photo Gallery, Fan Art and many more. Uruguay *C.H.P.U.: (Circulo de lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter readers", it's the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Denmark * Azkaban.dk: Danish Harry Potter site with News, Photo Gallery, Fan Art and many more. You can read the translated site here. Poland * Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World sites. You find here the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast bios and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Czechoslovakia * Kouzelný svet Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful world of Harry Potter) - CZ Fan Web about Harry Potter. Middle East * Jadoogaran: The First and The Best Harry Potter Persian Website For Iranian people, It contains lots of facilites like: RPG forum, News, Gallery, Discussion froums, Downloads, Articles, and many more. * Afsaneha.ir: Another Iranian website for Harry Potter fans. * Durmstrang Sihir Enstitusu: (Magic Durmstrang Institute) - Turkish website for Harry Potter fans. Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite with fonts in japanese ofcourse, It has Harry Potter Daily News, Dictionary, Movies update, Collectibles, Location journey, Events, Photos plus Forum page. Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours: *FindHogwarts: *HP Fan Trips: Other * The Daily Prophet: For all Your Harry Potter Chat and Discussion. * The Daily Potter: - Group fan site of Harry Potter for Multiply.com members. * Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. * The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. * Avada Kedavra 95 * The Harry Potter Spot * Chamber of Chat: Live chat for fans * Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite * Wizards.pro: A friendship network geared towards older fans featuring roleplaying, flash games, editorials, and a wikified encyclopedia * Potter Puppet pals: Funny flash movies about Harry Potter * Allharrypotter Has pictures, all about the actors, and more! * Harry Potter's Universe - Harry Potter Books in over 20 Languages - Hardcover|Paperback|Audio CD|Movie DVD|Braille|Large Print * Harry Potter Computer Cheats - A site full of hints, cheats, and walk-throughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. * Castle Whitefang - An online Harry Potter Chat Network for fans of Harry Potter with school years; jobs within the Ministry of Magic; unique magical level grading; member only areas; magical spells and much much more! *Harry Potter Search Engine: This is almost all you will ever need to find Harry Potter websites. * Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game). Websites